


Excuse

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kitty never rushes to dress afterwards.





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

“We should dress,” Piotr murmurs, running hands over the bumps of her spine, “You have the chills again.” 

Kitty curls up into a tighter ball, reluctant to move from the wide spread of his chest. 

His hands are massive. A mere hour ago, they swallowed up her breasts as she rocked them both into the heated buzz of an orgasm. Now he works on warming her. 

“The air-conditioning is always cranked super high in summer.”

“That is excuse.”

Neither one rushes from the bed. 

“Is five more minutes an acceptable excuse?”

“We can have fifteen minutes. Then we both dress.”


End file.
